1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses, and particularly to a mounting apparatus for a data storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many data storage devices, such as hard disk drives, floppy disk drives, and optical drives are screwed to a drive bracket of a computer enclosure. However, the method of mounting data storage devices using screws is known to be labor-intensive and time-consuming.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.